


When the rain fell

by nemo0



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo0/pseuds/nemo0
Summary: “Richie, I’m about to do something very stupid.” He whispered, but his voice was steady and sure.‘Is it me’ is what Richie would have responded if this was any other situation, but right now he chose to keep his mouth shut. Partly because he was pretty sure his voice would shake pretty bad. Instead he just nodded, heart now beating so hard that he thought maybe he was having a heart attack.Or Richie and Eddie get completely soaked in the rain, Eddie almost gets hit by a car and they're both dumbasses.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	When the rain fell

**Author's Note:**

> YO, this is my first time posting here so yeah this might not be good lmao  
Also, English is not my first language, so if there's any grammatical errors, that's the reason

It was just like any other summer day in Derry. It was August, the day had been hot. The losers hung out, went to the quarry, swam, all that. Not much to do in a place like this. It was almost evening now when they finally decided to go home, after Eddie had remembered that his mom is going to murder him if he’s not home by eight. Him and Richie had said goodbye to the other losers and went their way. They didn’t really know why, but somehow, at some point, they had fallen into this routine, whenever they hung out with the others, afterwards they’d make their way home together. They had noticed it, but at this point they were too scared to ask, afraid to break this weird security they felt whenever they did this.

As they were walking, side by side, suddenly the clouds started to darken, fading into dark shades of gray and blue. In the distance you could faintly hear rumble of thunder.

Richie and Eddie were walking side by side and bickering as usual. It was their thing. Not that they couldn’t have quiet moments. They actually had them quite a lot, if they thought about it. Whenever it was the two of them. But now, they were mindlessly arguing about another one of Eddies health scares. This time he was talking, words coming out mile a minute, about how he and everyone else probably got sunburned because none of them had taken sunscreen with them.

“Jesus Richie, how do you not understand, we were exposed to sun all fucking day, UV rays can be really harmful , they can fuck up your skin pretty bad and you can get cancer-”

But Richie wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was more concerned about the fact that their hands brushed against one another once in a while. Each touch set Richies skin on fire. More than it already was, because even though Eddies health obsession might be a bit over exaggerated, however about one he was right - they were in the sun all day and now he could feel it’s effect quite nicely. “Are you even listening, you dickward, I told you to take the god damn sun-” but Eddies next ramble was interrupted by the thunder which was way closer then before. And then, like the sky was just teared open, rain started pouring, soaking them completely wet.

They shared a look, and then started running. “Shitshitshit” Eddie screamed as he ran, almost tripping. They tried to find a place to hide at least for a while, but right now they were on an open road.

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere, almost running Eddie over. Several things happened at once. The car honked loudly, Eddie screamed, jumping back, right into Richies chest. While Richie grabbed Eddies hand. Not wrist, but hand. The car drove away, leaving them in the faint darkness of the beginning of the evening. They stood there, stunned, still flush against eachother. Then, Eddie stepped back, brushing out the wrinkles of his shirt with this free hand, a faint blush now decorating he’s cheeks. They looked at eachother and suddenly, like a switch was pushed, they started laughing. “Jesus fucking Christ, Eds, your fucking face, you looked like you’d wake up and Pennywise was sleeping next to you or something-” Richie wheezed, not even trying to hide his laugther.

“Shut the fuck up, Trashmouth” Eddie shouted back, but he was laughing too. Their laugher echoed, being the only sound on the empty road, apart from the rain, which hasn’t stopped at all.

Then, it died down, their breaths calming. The air around them suddenly changing, as they realized was was happening - trough it all, they were still holding hands. They both looked down on them, suddenly feeling awkward, the air getting clogged. Richie swolled hard, heart rapidly beating, looking back up, into Eddie’s eyes, which were still fixed on their joined hands.

“Eddie..” He started, suddenly shy. But he didn’t have time to finish, because Eddie was looking up, straight into his eyes with a determination so sharp it caught Richie off guard.

“Richie, I’m about to do something very stupid.” He whispered, but his voice was steady and sure.

‘Is it me’ is what Richie would have responded if this was any other situation, but right now he chose to keep his mouth shut. Partly because he was pretty sure his voice would shake pretty bad. Instead he just nodded, heart now beating so hard that he thought maybe he was having a heart attack.

Eddie got on his tip toes and slowly placed his free hand on Richie’s face. It was warm and wet from the rain. Not once did he take his eyes off his. Richie did quite embarrassing intake of breath, but his mind was too occupied by too many things at once to pay any mind to it. Eddie was closing the distance between them and then, it happend. And he jumped back so fast, he almost tripped.

Kissing Eddie was a thing he had dreamt about a bit too much to be considered normal. To be fair, this whole thing was not considered normal, and that’s mostly why he’d always try to stay away from Eddie. But staying away from Eddie was a mission he simply could not accomplish. When it came to Eddie, Richie was a gone man. Eddie could ask him to rob a bank, and you bet he’s already on his way. He was completely, desperately,irreversibly in love. Completely whipped, smitten, over the head in feels, take your pick. So staying away from him? Impossible.

So now, when a dream Richie had had million times over finally saw daylight ( or rather faint glow from the setting sun, since it was practically evening by now ), he was a little shocked, okay, sue him.

“Oh shit, fuck, god damnit I’m so sorry Richie, I thought, I just- I read this wrong , shit, I'm sor-” But before Eddie could finish that ramble Richie was pulling him back into the kiss. Now it was Eddies time to be shocked. He pulled back, and while rising an eyebrow said “ Dude, I’m kinda getting mixed signals here.”

Richie’s eyes widened and he tried to recover the damage by saying “Fuck, sorry, I just have been wanting to do this for so long and now that it finally happed I just couldn’t believe it, but oh god Eds, I want this, I want to-to kiss you. If you’d like.” His usual snark was gone, making him a stuttering mess.

“If I’d like? I kissed you first, you dumbass,” Eddie replied, tone sarcastic, but then it softened as he continued “but me too. I have been wanting to do this for a long time aswell. And I want to kiss you, if you’d like." 

And with that it was settled, Richie went right back in, not wanting to wait any longer, kissing him hard and with all he had. Eddie met him halfway there, and kissed back, just as hard. It was a bit messy, since it was both of their first kiss and long hidden feelings had finally been let out of their cage, flowing like water out of a bottle that’s finally reached its limit, no longer being able to hold it all in. But they couldn’t stop. They kissed and kissed and kissed. They tried pour all the love they’ve been hiding into this one kiss, which actually was moving into full on make out territory by this point. Eddies hands found home in Richies hair, tugging it lightly. That little action alone made Richie weak in the knees.

He placed his hands around Eddie’s waist. He couldn’t quite decide where exactly to put them, since he wanted to touch as much as he could, so he kept moving them up and down.

Rain poured on them still, last rays of sunset making the raindrops almost golden.

At some point they needed air, so they finally pulled apart. They stayed close, both warm, from the sun earlier today, and the closeness of they bodies, breathing the same air, lips still touching and a tiny line of spit between them. Eddie didn’t pay any mind to it.

"Wow” Richie breathed. “That was..”

“Everything”

“Yeah”

And suddenly, both still high on adrenaline and love, hearts pounding in their chests, they started to laugh once again. It felt freeing, like letting out a breath after holding it in for a long time. They laughed and laughed, still in each others arms. Richie looked up to the sky and then back down on Eddie. “Eds, you’re fucking soaking wet.. like your mom last night”.

“Jesus, Richie, shut the fuck up.” Eddie replied, with no bite, since the huge smile in his face ruined it. But he couldn’t care less. He looked into his eyes, trough them shining nothing but absolute fondness. He stole another kiss from Richie, just because he could now.

They were kissing and holding one another on the streets, out in the open, in a place where practically everyone would hate them for that, for what they were feeling, but in that one pure, liberating moment they didn’t care. Maybe it was childhood innocence in all of it’s glory, which some may call naive, but that wasn’t important. What was important was that they felt free for the first time. They felt alive. Over them, the rain fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it,I'd really appreciate if you left kudos/a comment !  
Also, if you wanna, you can check out my tumblr nemo1230, I've posted there a bit more!  
Ok bye


End file.
